Bray Wyatt
Bray Wyatt, früher auch als Husky Harris bekannt, ist ein aktuell bei Ignition aktiver Wrestler, der bei Backlash #188 sein Comeback feierte. Er ist Teil der Wyatt Family und konnte 2017 das Money in the Bank Match gewinnen. Jahre zuvor bildete er als Husky Harris zusammen mit Mason Ryan das kurzlebige Tag Team Youth of Today. Biographie Youth of Today Siehe Youth of Today Comeback als Patriach der Wyatt Family Viel ist noch nicht über den Wandel des bei Backlash #188 zurückgekehrten Wyatt bekannt. In seinem "Debüt" als Bray Wyatt attackierte er jedenfalls gemeinsam mit seinen Mitstreitern mit Roman Reigns gleich den Anführer der Ascension, die zu dem Zeitpunkt die Tag Team Titel von SAW gehalten haben. Bray Wyatt empfand die Führungsqualitäten Roman Reigns als nicht sonderlich herausragend und sah darin den Schwachpunkt der Champions.Diese hatten daran wahrlich zu knabbern, denn zeitgleich sollte die Ascension mit den Steiners zu tun haben. Während dieser Dreiecksgeschichte, in der die Wyatt Family eigentlich nur eine passive Rolle einnahm, kam es zu einem Titelmatch in denen die Ascension siegreich war. Doch Bray Wyatt hatte herausgefunden, wer der geheime Mann im Hintergrund der Ascension war und hatte Reigns somit in der Hand, doch als die Identität des geheimen Mannes als Mordecai offengelegt wurde, gab Wyatt Harper und Rowan eine weitere Aufgabe da die Ascension für seine Verhältnisse unter Kontrolle waren. Dies sah Wyatt so, da Erick Rowan Roman Reigns und Bray Wyatt Mordecai besiegen konnte. Dies führte dazu das sich Rowan und Harper und die Usos kümmern sollten. Die Usos waren jedoch Meister darin, Angriffen zu entkommen. Erst durch eine Verletzung eines Usos entstand hier eine Überzahlsituation, die Rowan und Harper nutzen konnten um auch den zweiten Uso soweit zu attackieren, dass er sich schwer verletzte. Am Ende mussten die Usos vorerst ihre Karrieren bei SAW beenden und so widmete man sich neuen Zielen. Glaubenskrieg mit der Ascension Angespornt von Sister Abigail war Bray Wyatt fest davon entschlossen sich allem Übel bei SAW zu stellen. Dieses Übel projizierte er auf die zum damaligen Zeitpunkt Tag-Team Champion bei Backlash waren. Immer wieder mischten sich die Wyatts ein, so dass es zum Wechsel der Tag-Team Gürtel kam. Nun sprang die Ascension auf den Plan von Bray Wyatt an und es entwickelte sich eine verbissen geführte Fehde zwischen Wyatt, Harper und Rowan auf der einen und Roman Reigns und Sylvester Terkay auf der anderen Seite. Wyatt fand heraus, dass die Gruppe von "oben" kontrolliert wurde und fand heraus um wen es sich handelt. Ehe er es jedoch allen erzählen konnte tauchte Mordecai auf und offenbarte sich SAW als Oberhaupt der Ascension. Wyatt wurde so immer mehr Wind aus den Segeln genommen und so kam es, dass die Ascension sogar dabei war Erick Rowan auf den Pfad der Ascension zu bringen. Dies wusste Wyatt jedoch zu verhindern und am Ende stand die Wyatt Family siegreich da und die Ascension zog sich von Backlash zurück. Der Sohn von Sister Abigail Die Wyatts bekamen allmählich den Ruf der Totengräber, da bislang jedes Team welches ihren Weg kreuzte SAW verließ. Die brachte die Ritter des Rechts auf den Plan, die die Wyatts stoppen wollten und dies in einem Match in der Pre-Show von SAWolution taten. Doch Wyatt gab nicht auf. Gerade als er einen neuen Plan verlauten wollte kam Raven in die Umkleide der Wyatts und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr was ihn hellauf begeistern ließ. Raven hatte Sister Abigail ausfindig gemacht und brachte die Wyatts zu ihr. Danach war Bray Wyatt bis in die Haarspitzen motiviert die Mächte zu stürzen, doch Raven bremste ihn aus und teilte der Family mit, das man noch viel zu lernen habe ehe man sich an die große Mission heranwagen sollte. Wyatt gewann an diesem Abend sein Hardcore Match gegen Drew McIntyre wurde nach dem Match aber von Raven mit einem Stuhl attackiert. Die erste Lektion lautete "Alleine seid ihr schwach", was Wyatt in diesem Moment schmerzhaft feststellen musste. Wieder waren die Wyatts bei Abigail und sagte, dass sie Ihnen eine Waffe geben würde mit der man die bisherigen Widerstände überwinden könnte. Doch in der Woche darauf war es Erick Rowan, der bewusstlos zwischen Scherben und Rasierklingen backstage lag. An seiner Brust wurde die 2. Lektion getackert. Sie lautete "Gebt niemals auf!". Wyatt war irritiert, da er keine Waffe sah und so offenbarte Abigail, dass es sich bei der Waffe um ihren Sohn handele, der sich als Raven offenbarte! Dies missfiel Luke Harper aber, da er erkannte dass es Parallelen zwischen den Angriffen auf Wyatt und Rowan gab und diese Raven sei. Raven kam hinzu und prophezeite daraufhin, dass er an diesem Abend sein Match gewinnen und Harper in seinem eigenen Blut liegen würde. Raven gewann und Luke Harper hing wie gekreuzigt zwischen zwei Spinden. Seine Arme und Beine waren mit Stacheldraht an einen Balken befestigt, der von den beiden Spinden getragen wurde. Auf seinem Kopf trug er eine Krone aus Stacheldraht. Um seinen Hals hing ein Strick, an dem ein Schild befestigt war: "Lektion 3: Halte deine Versprechen!" Kaum war Harper wieder da, hinterfragte er bei Bray wieder das Thema worauf dieser weiter an dem Plan von Abigail festhalten wollte. Harper begab sich daraufhin auf die Suche nach Hinweisen für seine Theorie und verschwand und ließ Wyatt und Rowan alleine zurück. Doch ehe er die Halle verlassen konnte wurde er von Wyatt mit einem Stuhl niedergeschlagen. Dies war zugleich die 4. Lektion die "Loyalität geht über alles" lautete, diese reichte Raven Bray jedoch erst im Anschluß als er sich erschrocken über seine Taten wieder in der Umkleide sammelte und auch Rowan begann allmählich Fragen zu stellen. Wohin sollte der Weg der Family führen? Welches Spiel wurde hier gespielt? Harper war es leid sich Woche für Woche niederschlagen zu lassen und bekam nach seinen offenen Worten wider erwarten von Raven eine Woche frei. Wyatt fragte nun selber bei Raven nach und dieser offenbarte das sich alle Vier in einem Clockwork Orange House of Fun Match, welches ein 4-Way Elimination Match sein sollte, messen sollen. Dies würde die letzte Lektion sein Harper nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und machte sich auf um nach Spuren oder Hinweisen für seine Theorie zu suchen und er fand diese in der Hütte von Sister Abigail. Diese war offenbar tatsächlich nicht die, für die sie sich ausgab, da er eine Maske von ihr fand. Als er jedoch Bray damit konfrontierte tat er es einfach ab als würde es ihn kalt lassen. Dies brachte Harper dazu wütend den Raum zu verlassen und Rowan blieb mit Wyatt und forderte ebenfalls Antworten. Alles lief auf die große Konfrontation im Ring hinaus und es sah danach aus als würde die Familie unter dem Druck zerreißen. Dies machte Raven Bray auch klar in dem er ihm vor dem Match sagte, dass er schwach sei und seine Männer nicht im Griff habe. Dies sah Wyatt nicht ganz so. Jedoch wurde er als erstes von Erick Rowan eliminiert. Harper elimininierte Rowan, jedoch ließ er Raven den Pinfall abstauben nur um in den Finisher von Harper zu kommen und ebenfalls eliminiert zu werden. Gerade Harper, der sich offenbar von der Familie losgesagt hatte, holte hier den Sieg. Doch nach dem Läuten der Ringglocke kamen Wyatt und Rowan in den Ring und feierten mit Harper. Raven schrie Wyatt an und es kam zu einer Konfrontation zwischen den beiden, die mit einem Mikrofonschlag Wyatts und einem Beatdown an Raven endete. Wyatt ließ Harper ziehen da er offenbar den Plan Ravens schon früh erkannte, da er die wahre Abigail kennt und er Raven so in Sicherheit wiegen konnte. Diese Lektionen schweißten die Wyatt Family als Einheit noch mehr zusammen. Umso verwunderlicher ist es, dass Wyatt das Kriegsbeil daraufhin begrub und Raven offiziell in der Wyatt Family aufnahm. Der Weg zum Initial Ignition Champion / Run als Champion Mit Raven an seiner Seite nahm die Wyatt Family allmählich Fahrt auf und so plante Bray für die Survivor Series des Jahres 2015 große Dinge für seine Familie, nur um Raven wurde es immer ruhiger. Als dann der Abend gekommen war standen sowohl Luke Harper (für das Tag Team mit Erick Rowan) als auch Bray selbst in Elimination Chamber Matches um die jeweiligen Gürtel. Beide gewannen ihre Matches und holten somit die Gürtel in die Familie. Dann folgte der große Schock als Raven in der Elimination Chamber um den World Title stand und sich dort ebenfalls den Gürtel holte. Zwar hatte die gesamte Familie nun Gold, aber Bray rückte zunehmend ins zweite Glied. Nichts desto trotz galt es nun die Macht über Ignition zu bewahren und erhalten. Da alle nun eine riesige Zielscheibe auf dem Rücken hatten stand die Familie vor einer großen Zerreißprobe. Das erste große Hindernis für Bray sollte CJ Parker sein. Das sogenannte "Moonchild" war schon in der Zeit vor der Survivor Series öfters mit Bray Wyatt aneinander geraten und wollte das Böse von Ignition vertreiben. So kam es bei Cold Winter's Night zur ersten Titelverteidigung Wyatts, die auch nach dem doppelten Einsatz der Sister Abigail, erfolgreich verlief. Kaum war Parker Geschichte, musste Wyatt erfahren wie mächtig soziale Medien im Jahr 2016 sein können. Durch einen Angriff einer Putzkraft auf Wyatt und der Resonanz die diese Aktion schlug konnte sich Ricky Steamboat mit Hilfe der General Manager ein Titelkampf gegen den Patriachen der Wyatt Family sichern. Doch auch hier blieb Wyatt siegreich. Als nächstes stand also Wrestlemania auf dem Plan und es sah lange Zeit so aus, als könnten sich Raven und Bray Wyatt ihrer Gegner lange genug entledigen. Ursprünglich sollte Mick Foley, der erst aus einer Schlacht mit Seth Rollins kam, gegen Raven antreten. Doch Wyatt sah Foley als Relikt älterer Zeiten an und so besiegte er Foley um Raven dies zu zeigen. Doch hier kam Seth Rollins ins Spiel, der nämlich herausfand, das Foley ohne ärztliche Freigabe wrestlete und somit für den Mainevent von Wrestlemania auszufallen schien. Rollins wollte sich nun direkt an die Spitze katapultieren, doch auch hier hatte Wyatt ein Wörtchen mitzusprechen. Gerade als alles auf ein 3-Way Match zwischen Raven, Rollins und Wyatt hinauszulaufen schien, konnte Foley seine Freigabe erwirken und alles wieder auf 0 stellen. Rollins beschwerte sich darüber hinten übergefallen zu sein und bekam immerhin ein Titelmatch um den Initial Ignition Championship gegen Bray Wyatt. Rollins versprach der Family daraufhin die gesamte Familie zu Curb Stompen, doch am Ende war auch hier Wyatt bei Wrestlemania erfolgreich. Ebenso wie Raven über Foley. Doch die Fassade bröckelte. Kurz nach Wrestlemania beschloßen die General Manager vier Teilnehmer für ein Round Robin mit dem Namen "Apodictic Judgement Series" zu suchen um den Herausforderer für Raven zu finden. Auch Bray Wyatt sollte in dieser Serie antreten, doch nach einem Gespräch mit den General Managern weigerte sich Bray dort anzutreten, da er daraufhin seinen Initial Ignition Title abgeben sollte. Bray konzentrierte sich zunächst auf seine kommenden Herausforderer und die General Manager wählten Daniel Bryan und Hulk Hogan, die beiden anderen Picks gaben sie jedoch Raven selbst und der SAW World Heavyweight Champion wählte zunächst CJ Parker und ließ seine zweite Wahl offen. Am Ende von Ignition #34 ließ Raven die Bombe platzen ließ und verkündete als letzten Teilnehmer Bray Wyatt. Dies führte dazu, das Bray vor den Augen Ravens seinen Initial Ignition Title abgeben musste. Bray schwor darauf das er die Series gewinnen und Raven vom Thron stürzen werde. Jagd auf Raven Brays Aufgabe war es nun sich gegen drei Konkurrenten durchzusetzen um Raven beim Judgment Day herausfordern zu können. Nach Siegen über CJ Parker und Daniel Bryan galt es nun auch Hulk Hogan besiegen zu können. Mitten im Kampf kam jedoch CJ Parker heraus. Parker war in der Zwischenzeit wie ein Ziehsohn für Raven geworden. Doch anstatt Wyatt abzulenken, lenkte er den Hulkster ab und forderte ihn heraus wenn er es nicht schaffen würde Bray zu besiegen. Diese Ablenkung führte dazu, dass Bray die Sister Abigail durchziehen konnte und Hogan bis drei auf der Matte halten konnte. Bray schwamm auf der Welle des Erfolgs und war bis aufs Blut motiviert um Raven zu besiegen. Den Raven, dem Bray seine Hand reichte. Der ihn dennoch immer wieder in seiner Familie unterwanderte, die Führung abnehmen wollte und sich hinter dessen Rücken direkt zum SAW World Heavyweight Champion machte. Beim Judgment Day sollte es zur Tag der Abrechnung für Bray kommen. Doch Raven besiegte Bray und behielt seinen Titel während Wyatt in den Trümmern seiner Familie stand. Weder Luke Harper und Erick Rowan noch er selbst hielten einen Titel. Doch Wyatt hatte direkt den nächsten Plan. Er fasste den Plan den King of the Ring zu gewinnen um ein erneutes Titelmatch gegen Raven zu bekommen. Er wollte es sein der das Monster vernichtet, welches er selbst erschaffen hatte. Doch beim King of the Ring gab es zeitgleich ein Titelmatch zwischen Raven und seinem Schützling CJ Parker. Während Bray beim King of the Ring die ECW Wrestler Siko Serkis und Ali Bin Way besiegte und somit im Finale stand, holte sich CJ Parker überraschend den SAW World Heavyweight Champion Title von Raven. CJ Parker hatte Bray Wyatt also überholt. Bray schien dies komplett aus der Fassung zu bringen, denn im Finale des King of the Ring holte er einen Gegenstand unter dem Ring hervor und verprügelte seinen Gegner Prof. Dr. Met welches eine Disqualifikation zur Folge hatte und Met zum King of the Ring machte. War die Jagd damit schon beendet? Was geht in Wyatt vor? Bei der ersten Ausgabe von Ignition nach dem Turnier schwieg Wyatt... ErfolgeKategorie:WrestlerKategorie:Reale Wrestler * Money in the Bank-Gewinner 2017 Titel * 1x Initial Ignition Champion SAW100 * Platz 76 in den SAW100 2014 * Platz 23 in den SAW100 2015 * Platz 2 in den SAW100 2016 * Platz 13 in den SAW100 2017 * Platz 19 in den SAW100 2018 Year End Awards * Year End Awards 2016: Sieger der Kategorie "Wrestler des Jahres" * Year End Awards 2016: Sieger der Kategorie "Stable des Jahres" (mit Wyatt Family * Year End Awards 2016: Sieger der Kategorie "Fehde des Jahres" (Bray Wyatt vs. CJ Parker vs. Raven) * Year End Awards 2016: Sieger der Kategorie "Storyline des Jahres" (Raven/Foley/Wyatt/Rollins)